Muerte Perdonada
by Proyect-V
Summary: Estaba cansado, herido, adolorido, suena como un momento perfecto para cerrar los ojos y no volverlos a abrir nunca más...
Estaba cansado, por tercera vez consecutiva me hallaba herido, por tercera vez un espíritu intento hacerme su presa, no obstante esta vez la herida era más grave que las que había recibido previamente, si es cierto que he sido golpeado hasta el punto de romperme los huesos, era verdad que he sido cortado con tal profundidad que casi me han arrancado el miembro, pero esta herida era mortal, lo sabía, sabía que si no la atendía rápido moriría, pero eso no me preocupaba ya, desde que llegué a esta infernal isla he sabido y aceptado mi inevitable final, no había forma de que sobreviviera y lo sabía, sin embargo todos los días luchaba, luchaba por prolongar lo inevitable, por mucho tiempo no sabía que me impulsaba a luchar: Miedo, Ira, Incertidumbre. Ninguna de ellas era, pero ahora sabía la razón por la cual luchaba, por fin le había encontrado un sentido a la vida, es una pena que las grandes respuestas de la vida lleguen cuando la misma "termina". Lentamente me recosté sobre el tronco de un árbol, ya no había necesidad de seguir huyendo, había perdido al espectro hace ya un buen tiempo y si seguía caminando solo lograría agotar mis energías más rápido.

Una sensación de serenidad y calma me inundó, sabía que mi viaje había sido en vano, no solo no logré encontrar a mi padre sino que también aceleré mi muerte al venir aquí, pero nada de eso me hacía sentir mal, tuve una buena vida, puede que 18 años de vida no hayan sido mucho pero no puedo negar que fueron buenos, no malgaste ni un segundo de mi vida y morí luchando por encontrar a mi posible difunto padre, y aunque halla fallado sé que di lo mejor de mí y nunca me perdí las esperanzas, quizás el único remordimiento que tenía era el dejar a mi madre sola, primero perdió a su marido y ahora a su hijo.

Cerré los ojos por unos segundos, sabía que si me dormía no volvería a despertar, sin embargo el cerrar los ojos me ayudaría a relajarme aún más y conservar mis energías, sabía que podía sobrevivir por más tiempo mientras menos usara mi cuerpo, sabía que mi mayor oportunidad de sobrevivir era sentarme y esperar a que alguien me encontrara, no obstantes había formas en las que podía prolongar mi vida. Abrí los ojos y lentamente me retiré la camisa antes blanca ahora roja, observé con detenimiento mi herida en el pecho, era una cortada profunda, pero eso no era lo que me mataría, lo que sería mi perdición era la propiedad mágica de la herida: las heridas ocasionadas por los espectros se debían tratar de una forma diferente, lo aprendí a las malas, las heridas causadas por un espectro no solo dañaban el cuerpo también el alma y no es que la destruían, el problema radicaba en que si el alma de una persona estaba herida esto hacía que la herida física fuera más difícil de reparar. El alma, era la responsable de regenerar el cuerpo, era la que le daba la fuerza al mismo, la que le daba emociones y la que lo hacía mortal, si una persona perdía su alma se volvía un zombi, incapaz de regenerarse, sin emociones ni sentimientos y muy fácil de manipular, el alma era capaz de regenerarse, pero no sería capaz de regenerar el cuerpo hasta regenerarse a sí misma, esto generaba un serio problema ya que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo si el mismo dejaba de funcionar, ya sea por vejes o un traumatismo, debido a esto las heridas causadas por espíritus debían ser cerradas quirúrgicamente y la hemorragia debía ser contenida ya que la misma no se detendría por coagulación hasta que el alma se regenerara lo suficiente como para poder comenzar a reparar el cuerpo.

Valiéndome de mi pericia en la supervivencia y primeros auxilios logré hacer un torniquete con mi camisa capaz de reducir la hemorragia considerablemente, ahora solo me quedaba esperar a que alguien me encontrara, el plan original era hacer el torniquete y seguir avanzando, pero debido a la pérdida de sangre me era imposible el mantenerme de pie. Solté un fuerte suspiro y volví a cerrar los ojos.

En ese momento una melodía llegó a mis oídos, era el tararear de una mujer, abrí los ojos e ignorando mis heridas me levanté y caminé a través del bosque siguiendo la voz. La melodía era armoniosa, era una canción triste que logré reconocer, era antigua, muy antigua, tanto así que la misma no poseía nombre, sin embargo la razón por la cual conocía melodía tan antigua era porque mi madre solía tararearme la misma canción al llevarme a la cama.

En ese momento llegué a un pequeño claro con una roca en el centro, sobre la roca dándome la espalda se encontraba una figura blanca como la nieve, a su lado se hallaba una figura negra como el humo, no me fue difícil reconocer quienes eran.

-Es curioso, eres el primero en venir hacia nosotros-comento la oveja.

-Eso hará de nuestro trabajo más fácil-comentó el lobo.

-Kindred… es un placer conocerte-dije manteniendo mi etiqueta. Si había algo que me habían enseñado mis padres era a ser educado, sé que es difícil de creer, más cuando mi padre es un mercenario, pero como él decía "Los profesionales tenemos reglas: Ser educado, ser eficiente y tener un plan para todo lo que se nos cruce en el camino".

-También eres el primero en decir tal cosa-dijo la oveja dándose la vuelta para encararme.

-¿Puedo cazarlo ya ovejita?-preguntó el lobo con emoción.

-Aun no, no le hemos hecho la pregunta. David, sabemos muy bien que nos conoces, también sabemos que sabes lo que te voy a preguntar, así que porque no nos ahorramos las molestias y nos dices la respuesta.

-La verdad, no lo sé, no quiero morir, pero tampoco me parece correcto el huir de mi muerte-respondí con honestidad.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más David Darksea.

-¿Es tan poco común que no sepan los seres vivos que responder?

-No, muchos han dicho que no saben qué decisión tomar y sabemos que cuando dicen eso es porque no desean morir, si estuvieran listos para su muerte hubieran escogido mis flechas sin chistar, pero eso no es lo que me sorprende, lo que me intriga es la carencia de miedo en ti, estás preparado para nuestra llegada y eso nunca antes había pasado.

-Supongo que es porque no veo la muerte como el final.

-Está jugando con nosotros ovejita, está ganando tiempo, eso es una clara señal de que no desea morir, acabaré con él en este instante-dijo el lobo, sin embargo antes de que se lanzara la oveja lo detuvo.

-Explícame, David ¿A qué te refieres con que la muerte no es el final?-preguntó la oveja interesada en oír mi respuesta.

-Siento que la vida es un ciclo, nacemos y morimos, pero al morir inicia una nueva vida, renacemos como espíritus y que algo renazca significa que también puede volver a morir-me expliqué sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

-Interesante analogía, pero aun así intentaste prolongar tu vida en este mundo. Me parece…inverosímil lo que afirmas.

-Que la muerte sea el comienzo de otra vida no quiere decir que no quiera seguir con mi vida actual.

-¿Por qué luchas por vivir? ¿Cuál es el sentido de luchar por una vida que eventualmente se perderá para dar comienzo a otra?

-Toda mi vida me he hecho esa pregunta, es curioso que en mi lecho de muerte halla hallado la respuesta. La razón por la que luchamos en la vida es simple, es para pasar cada segundo de esta con los seres que amamos y apreciamos, todos los días las personas se levantan y luchan contra los problemas del día a día solo para poder pasar tiempo con aquellos que les importan, es por ello que luchamos, puede que nuestros días estén contados, pero si podemos prolongar nuestro tiempo con tal de estar más tiempo con quienes queremos, ya sea por unos años, unos meses, unos días, incluso unos segundos extra habrán valido la pena, porque eso es lo que realmente importa en la vida.

Mi respuesta pareció dejar pensativa a la oveja.

-Ahora lo entendemos… para tener tan pocos años de vida eres un ser con gran sabiduría, nos has aclarado una duda que llevamos por siglos cargando y por ello te agradecemos. Curioso, jamás le habíamos agradecido nada a nadie… no dejas de sorprenderme, David. Con lo que acabas de decir supongo que lucharas por pasar más tiempo con quienes amas, por lo cual lobo será el encargado de cazarte…

-¡Ya era hora!-gritó el lobo entusiasmado abalanzándose sobre mí, pero justo antes de poder arrancarme la cara de un mordisco se detuvo ante mí-¡Te lo dije oveja, solo conseguía tiempo!

-Parece ser que no morirás hoy, David. No lo dudes, nos volveremos a ver, nunca estamos lejos, fue un placer hablar contigo y espero poder hacerlo nuevamente, quién sabe, quizás nos veamos en tus sueños-dijo la oveja y en ese momento abrí los ojos.


End file.
